Spikes Birthday Bang
by MR.MIDNIGHT01
Summary: it's Spikes birthday and he was having a hell of a good time, though everything changes when he gets a gift from his old pal Discord who gives him something really nice, and he's in for one hell of a good time Commissioned by QuelloScelto Contains an orgy, hard fucking, and just plain lewd sex Spike X Main6


It was finally happening today was Spike birthday, and the drake was finally turning eighteen. It had been a long day. The castle was party central thanks to Pinkie Pie. Spike had never felt so alive. It wasn't like when he was younger. Pinkie wasn't holding back. The kid's stuff was over, and she brought out the hard stuff. Bringing in the hard cider thanks to Applejack.

Though it had been closing to midnight as the last of the guest had left. It was Big Mac who was carrying an unconscious Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom was missing her top. She lost it when she decided to flash the birthday boy and Scoot also had stolen hiding it somewhere in the nearly endless castle. She was going to be in for a big surprise in the morning when her first hangover hits her like a ton of bricks., along with her ass in a whole lot of pain.

That and she might not be able to sit for a week after sneaking into the closet with Tender Taps, the the stallion had left with a large shit-eating grin on his face It seemed he was having a great night. He would leave soon after Big Mac and Apple Bloom, though he looked awfully funny walking off, just walking around zigzagging. Everyone would eventually leave, some arm and arm with others. It was clear some of them were going off to party more, others having all sorts of fun.

Even Braeburn who was just visiting was heading off with two mares' arm and arm with him. He managed to give Spike a wink. As he knew what he was going to do at his hotel that night. The mares were Lyra and Bonbon. They wouldn't forget that night for the world of it. Guess the old saying was true. Save a Horse Ride a cowpony. The group had bucked all night long.

Everyone had eventually left, and the only people there was Spike, and the mane six. The group enjoying themselves, all while cleaning up the mess that the party had made. At least throwing away from of the trash. The rest of it could be worked on tomorrow. Spike was bent over picking up a can of Soda, placing it in the trash bag. That was when Fluttershy walked over.

The butterscotch mare walked over giving a smile her breast bouncing. She was the busiest of the group, as she pulled Spike in for a deep hug. His head engulfed in the slightly oversized bosom. Fluttershy had basically moved him back and forth still holding onto the hug as she said in her calming manner, one of the few mares that didn't drink.

"Happy birthday Spike. I really hope that you enjoyed yourself." The mare smiled as she pulled the young drake out of the hug looking down at him with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I really appreciate you guys holding this party for me and thank you so much just for the Blue Sapphire. I'll cherish it." Giving a small smile as he pulled out the small gem that glimmered gently for a second reflecting from the moonlight. Suddenly Fluttershy raised her head some as a realization hit her.

"Oh no! I can't believe I forgot something!" She reached grabbing ahold of Spike's hand and basically m off back into the main room of the Palace. Spike couldn't fight her feeling himself being dragged off. Nothing more Spike didn't even bother resisting her since it seemed like this was something important.

The two had quickly run into the main room, as she pushed through her breast bouncing at an alarming rate as the door pushed open. Though the two weren't alone in there since it was clear that the main six was still sitting there, just relaxing. Not a care in the world.

Rainbow dash was drinking a large mug of cider taking in every drop she could as she leaned back on her small throne, her top slightly ripped from the pure madness, though she didn't care that a bit of her neon blue bra was showing.

Pinkie Pie was on one of the random lights that hung over the castle walls just swinging on it looking like she was in a daze her breast flopped over her face as her shirt hung on for dear life. The only reason that the thing hadn't fallen off from how she was position had been thanks to her large breast, as they seemed to keep the pink top in place though. Spike couldn't help noticing the Black G-string she'd been wearing. He never imagined her to wear something like that.

Spike chuckled looking up as the pink mare was spinning around slowly. It was, after all, a pretty funny sight. Then there was Applejack, who was hung over one of the cider barrels. She seemed to be pouring another glass of cider holding a mug. It took a seconds before downing it raising the mug with her strong arms some of the drink pouring down hitting her tied up top. She gave Spike a side glance for a minute giving a small smile that showed as she kept her lips against the mug.

Twilight was hanging out doing what she did best as she would begin moving over picking up some of the wrapping papers and tossed glasses. Making sure that the place was nice and clean. Though there wasn't a care in the world. She gave a smile bending over some showing her ample ass that looked like a heart, from where Spike was standing.

"You enjoy your birthday Spike?" Twilight asked turning over, as the young Drake gave a nod and a small chuckle,

"Yes, I did though Fluttershy pulled me in here I guess she forgot something?"

He even made an example pointing over to the yellow Butterscotch mare, as she seemed to be bent over looking for something going through whatever she might've been able to find any just grab hold of it. There was no denying it though. Whatever she was looking for was important.

"Well, I'm sure she'll get it in a minute heh. But I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday."

Twi just smiled some as she walked over and gave him a hug. The alicorn held him there for a minute, showing her sisterly love for the dragon who was no longer a baby dragon but basically an adult.

"Hmm Spikey Wikey, I'm sure you won't mind if I call you that now that you're not so Small anymore." a familiar feminine voice called out, and Spikes eyes nearly turned into hearts as he looked over. To where the familiar voice was coming from. Standing over in the corner leaning against one of the walls he saw a seductive looking white mare, standing there a glass of wine in her hand swirling it around as she looked down. Her red ruby lips moving back and forth.

She was wearing a red party dress that clung down on her seductive form. She might not have been the biggest of the group in terms of breast's or ass, she was just in the middle of their small knit group. But what she had that was better than the rest, Where her legs. That mare had legs for days.

"Rarity, I don't mind if you call me that heh, I promise it's just fine." Spike was nearly at a loss of words, looking at the fashionistas, his long tongue getting tied up in knots. Even after all these years the purple dragon still admired and lusted for the mare.

"Found it, Spike!" Spike listened to Fluttershy' s soft call. As she turned around and looked back towards him with a long smile. She seemed to be holding a small box, that seemed to be in perfect condition. It was wrapped in a wild paper, that seemed to be changing colors the longer it was looked at. Spike raised his hand up for a second and held the box looking down at it,

"Thanks, Fluttershy it looks nice." He muttered some curious about what might've been he was about to rip the wrapping paper off to see what was in the container, as he did Fluttershy than said this.

"Don't thank me, it's from Discord, Sadly he wasn't able to make it, he had some Business with a couple of old friends, Q, and Lancy. Well, that's what he said."

Spike seemed to stop right there, for over the last few years that he's known the Draconacus, he'd never had much thought though the guy had a hell of a gifts giving, Some of them awesome. The others normally ended with Spike being the butt of the joke.

"I'm sure he won't do anything wrong." Spike thought as he began opening the gift, and there presented to him was… A cupcake. It was a single cupcake, with a small candle, with a small flame. It flicked around, as Spike looked at it. That was when a scroll appeared out of nowhere. It hovered for a good minute, till Spike grabbed it and began uncoiling it. It read like this.

'_Spike, It's your Pal Discord, I heard that it's your Birthday. Congrats, you've only got about a couple hundred thousand years before you'll reach my age. Though who am I kidding, you'll never outlive me hah, well I figured that I'd give you something nice for your 18th birthday, and since you're supposed to be an Adult. I got you something very nice, had to call in a few favors but here you go. This Cupcake It's no ordinary cupcake, with each bite, it can provide one perfect wish whatever you want: Your immortal! Lots of money: You going to get a shit ton of money! Woman: You're in for a hell of a time! Chocolate Milk! I'd highly go for that, especially if you wish for Zeus chocolate milk that stuff, is heavenly. Use it wisely Oh, and Jorgen Von Strangle said to warn you. This thing apparently taste horrible it's a concentration of pure archaic magic!_

_ With best wishes_

_ Discord_

_ P.S I borrowed your toothbrush to clean my toilet it's amazing!_

Spike felt a small urge to gag, from hearing that especially since he used that thing this morning. He was going to need to get a new one he guesses. He shrugged it off some and placed the paper away and looked over at the small sugary snack.

'It can grant any wish I want any kind at all?" He looked at it for a second just wondering what it could've done, and if there really was no limits. He started imagining using a bite, just to get a date with Rarity. Maybe wish for her to fall hopelessly in love with him.

He could wish for power unlimited power and be a god. He could wish for world peace… maybe not that one. But he could wish to have to power to fuck whoever he wanted. Examining the cupcake slowly as he gave a slight chuckle and was about to put it away saving it for a rainy day when Twilight looked right at him for a second. She seemed so curious she decided to ask him.

"What's that Spike?" She moved over examining the still floating cupcake it just circled around looking at it with a gleam. Spike didn't dare tell twilight what it might be. Knowing her she'd take it away and experiment on it just for the fun of it.

"Oh, it's nothing it's just a gift from Discord, it's a cake." He gave a small laugh and blew out the candle right on top of it. He didn't make a real wish there though he had to do something as the candle was blown out. He would proceed to take a big bite out of the cupcake. Almost swallowing it with no thought of it. Though that would last for a few seconds as he took in suddenly felt a burst of bitter taste hitting him. It tasted like sewage. He wanted to almost gag and barf. Though he managed to somehow keep it all down.

"Blah!" Spike simply said Twilight couldn't help but give a small giggle looking at the disgusted look on his face. It was so goofy for them.

"So, what did you wish for birthday boy." Twilight cupped her hand softly as she looked excited. She was a perfectly caring friend and only wanted the best for him. Spike couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. It was his birthday after all and besides, they'd clearly tell he was joking. So, he didn't have to worry about anything like this. So, he flat out said it.

"Oh, Nothing too big, Just a big old orgy with you lovely mares." He gave a snarky smile and laughed soon after that. His eyes closed for a minute as he tried imagining the look on the girls face as they heard that. His voice obviously echoing in the palace room.

But there was an issue. The room seemed to go dead silent. Spike could've sworn he heard a pin drop at that. How could he not though? As he slowly opened his eyes and looked right towards the Mane six.

Spike couldn't help but feel his mouth slowly drop as he looked over at all his friends. The way they were standing there right before him. Sure, they had a look of shock on their face from just what he was saying. Spike noticed how The girls were eyeing each other looking back and forth at them for a small moment before giving a small smile spreading across their face.

Spike didn't know what was going to happen. The way they looked at him for a slight moment, as he was going away before he didn't something to him. That was until Applejack raised her voice,

"Is that your Wish Partner?" Her southern accent was calming as she seemed rather nervous. Her hands reached over adjusting her Stetson beginning to slowly push it down over her eyes. Spike didn't know what to say, about that. He figured they'd just laugh or so but now they began looking right at him caused Spike to give a large gulp as he simply said,

"Y-Yes." There was a second of Silence as Applejack seemed to be the first one to take the initiative her hips swaying and breast bouncing with each step as she moved in close her right hand reaching around the back of the head and pulled him in for a hot lustful kiss.

Spike was shocked by this for a second. Though he quickly returned the kiss with the same lust and passion as he reached over caressing her side softly. The other girls seemed to give a small moan and cheer as they watched the two of them in this displace of public affection.

"Wait! Applejack Careful Spikes still a virgin," Twilight exclaimed as she looked over at the purple drake. That was till Spike giving a small chuckle rubbing the back of his head as he tried not to look into her eyes.

"Oh yeah, virgin... Right." It was so clear he was lying. Twilight would look over at him crossing her hand.

"Spiiike?" The way she looked at him all while Applejack was kissing his neck causing the drake to give a moan, but he couldn't really think of anything. Applejack was distracting him, and so he would do the only thing he could do and that told the truth.

"Well there- oooo- there was this thing that happened Starlight walked in while I was changing, and Starlight walked in. One thing leads to another and me and here fucked. Fuck Applejack careful there." He said as he felt the orange mare nibble and bite onto him somewhat though he couldn't help enjoying it just a little bit.

Twilight though hearing all that, and how Spike had managed to lose his virginity couldn't help but just see red. Even her horn was turning that way before slowly a puff of red clouds escaped from it going off to parts unknown.

"I swear if she wasn't out with Trixie seeing her father, she'd be in a world of hurt."

Spike didn't know what to say about that, as Twilight seemed to be cooling down at least with the help of her friends excluding Applejack who seemed to be moving around him slowly with a smile her fingers caressing her body. Whatever this magic that was affecting them seemed to have gotten ahold of Applejack the worst.

"Now come on guy's we'll deal with that later, Let's get on with this orgy!" Rainbow Dash had basically screamed out as she raised her hand up in a fist with utter excitement, giving that cocky smile that she normally had on her.

"Your right sugar cube, we really should get this started."

Applejack would pull her arms away and walk over with the rest of the girls. She looked over with lustful intent with a long drawn out smile and was the first to begin taking her top off. The fabric that lined around her shirt slowly feel down hitting the ground with grace revealing a perfectly red Bra on though it didn't have much to show in terms of fashion though Spike was awed in the marvelous size of her bosom as they looked so round.

The other girls seemed to follow, as they slowly began undoing their tops and pulling their pants also till they were in their bra and panties.

"Wow, this is so much fun I've never hosted an orgy before maybe we should schedule a party sometime in the future," Pinkie exclaimed while her tits bounced even in her bra though it was clear that she was going commando.

"Now Darling relax, this is basically a one-time deal. I'm sure of it." Rarity muttered as she crossed her arms slightly hiding her breast from the sights of the rest even while wearing her baby blue bra that covered up more. Her pale cheeks turning into a crimson red, as she felt rather nervous. Almost surprised just by this though Spike just couldn't help chuckle loving what he was seeing. His eyes widened slowly as he saw standing before six beautiful and luscious mares. Who was looking at him with wantful lust?

"Now Spike sits back, relax and let's get you ready ok Sugar cube." Applejack simple exclaimed as she motioned over and began pulling out a chair and using her impressive strength as she moved pushing him down on the chairs.

"I'll be back guy's I'm going to get some blankets and Pillows," Twilight exclaimed as she began moving away, heading out of the room leaving Spike with the remaining five mares who just gave him that long smile. Pinkie Pie would be the first one to move right towards him as she moved down landing on her knees as she slowly moved her fingers around his leg slowly just crawling it.

"Hmm does the birthday boy like what he sees. I know you love seeing my big milky tits." She said softly, seeming calm. But Spike could feel his pants getting tighter, as he shuddered some as Pinkie began feeling him down. Pinkie moved in slowly as she grabbed ahold of his zipper. Beginning to pull it down. Spike could easily hear his pants coming undone.

"Keep your eyes on me Sugar cube trust me you're going to like this." The apple mare said as she moved on top of him her legs spread as she kept herself standing Spike couldn't help have a long smile plastered there while having a large pair of tits right in his face. Her exposed nipples pressing close to his mouth. So Spike did the only thing he could really think of and that was open his mouth and wrapping his lips around the hard nipple and began sucking on it slowly.

Applejack couldn't help but give off a hard moan just by that as she moved her hips.

"Ohh shit, keep going." Applejack began moaning from his action her hand reaching around and started to hold his head against her breast as she felt herself slowly enjoying this.

Oh wow, you guys should see this Spikes packing!" Pinkie had basically screamed as she had managed to pull Spikes cock right out of his pants and revealed his hard-throbbing cock that stood a good ten inches long and three inches wide. It was clearly impressive to the girls.

"Holy Shit Spike where have you been hiding that thing?" He heard Rainbow Dash call out, while Fluttershy gave a small meep if he didn't have a large sexy country mare in front of him he could've imagined her covering her eyes. Before he could do anything even move away from sucking on these Apple melons. (Other words Watermelons) He'd figured that the butterscotch mare was covering her eyes or avoiding the sight of his throbbing cock.

That was when he felt a long tongue against the base of his tongue begin to slowly go right on up. This only caused him to gasp.

"Mmhm." He managed to do while sucking harder on Applejack tit, which brought a hard moan from Applejack,

"OH! Golly hate to break it to you babe but there isn't any milk in these bad girls."

Spike didn't say anything as he closed his eyes, unable to help himself took a small nip biting down on Applejacks nipple while feeling Pinkie Pie sucking harder her lips clasping on him as she bobbed her head back and forth making him moan like it was a sucker.

Spike moaned harder as his hips moved back and forth getting nice and wet thanks to Pinkie Pie pleasuring him with her mouth just getting him so excited. What happened next was a bit surprised as he felt a pair of hands beginning to massage him, and a voice whispering into his ears.

"Do you like that Spike cause this is only the beginning." It was Rarity, and she was massaging his shoulder while her breast though not so large pressed against his head and this made him moan harder, his cock pulsing as he felt himself getting closer to the edge from all this stimulation.

Spike could feel his face beginning to heat up by the moment as he panted, he was dealing with three women right now as they brought on a continues amount of pleasure that felt as though it was overloading him.

His heart was beating faster, his cock getting sucked harder, as he listened to Pinkies slurping and gulping. He probably would've screamed in bliss and moaned hard if it wasn't for Applejack keeping his mouth full but he truly was loving every second of it as he gave another nip, and suck his tongue moving around flicking back and forth on it as he began to feel himself wanting more.

It was Greedy of him but he didn't care. He could be greedy for all he cared. It was his birthday, so he kept it up his other hand, that managed to get out from under Applejacks thigh moved up and slipped grabbing her left breast caressing it, and giving it a squeeze his claws sinking in there. Which brought out a cute moan from the Apple. Who just kept moving in for more. Her head rolling back.

"Guy's I'm back!" He heard Twilight call from across the room. Which had caused the others to stop, even backing away from? Which annoyed him since Pinkie Pie had stopped giving him one hell of a blow job. His balls ached with want. Though he hid his annoyance as he looked over seeing Twilight placing the blankets and pillow on the table of friendship.

"Fuck yeah, let's get this party started. I call fucking the birthday boy first." Rainbow Dash exclaimed her hand raised up in a fist, as it was clear that she was hot and bothered and ready for a good hard fuck.

"Hold your horses Rainbow, we've got something to do before we can actually begin this orgy," Twilight said as she moved over and brought out what looked to be six small bottles of Potion, each of them a different color. As she looked over.

"Girls I'm going to need you to drink this."

"What is it twilight? Is it something to help give us more energy so we can fuck all night, or maybe it gives us a bigger bust!" Pinkie exclaimed as she popped her head out from under twilight her poufy pink hair pressed against twilights breast and pushing it up. Twi couldn't help but give a look of annoyance as she simply said to the pink earth pony.

"No Pinkie, it's a potion that'll make us temporarily infertile. That way we don't end up accidentally getting knocked up. Starlight gave me the recipe a while back." She smiled proudly since she had managed to quickly whip this thing up and had it ready for everyone.

"Are you sure about this? I mean this is a starlight potion?" Fluttershy said meekly as she kept her hands down between her legs gently rubbing herself, though tried keeping a calm look. Though it was clear that she was embarrassed.

"it's perfectly fine Fluttershy I'm sure of it. Watch I'll drink it myself." Twilight moved over and began to show herself as an example and taking the purple bottle and began taking a long swig of it and gasped slowly.

"Blah tastes like Hydra piss."

"Twilight how do you know what Hydra piss taste like?" Rarity asked her eyebrow arching some in confusing though Twilight simply shrugged it off.

"You really don't want to know about that. Now drink." She moved over levitating the potion and pushing it over towards the girls who simply shrugged it off. The girls began drinking the vials of potion. Some had a look of disgust and vile for the liquid but they drank it the best they could.

"There, fuck that stuff tastes like shit. But oh well I'm sure I can replace it with something a little salty." Rainbow said licking her lips as she looked right over at Spike who just gave a smile. Rainbow Dash moved towards the hand made the bed. She slowly moved her hips swaying slowly as she seemed to be giving off a slight show.

As she was about to get on the bed Rainbow felt herself being grabbed and pulled away from it. She didn't know who was doing this which brought on a look of utter anger and annoyance.

"What the hell!" She stated blatantly. She looked around rather quickly, Only to see Applejack basically holding her with one hand,

"Not so fast Rainbow, I think you should wait."

"But come on I called dibs first remember it was before we had to drink that shit." She muttered giving a small pout on her face as she took a glance over towards Spikes hard cock that was throbbing hard.

"Oh, Oh why not have a contest, we could blow him and whoever makes him cum gets to fuck him first!" Pinkie appeared and pushed herself right in between as she wrapped her arms around the other two mares, her hands grabbing their breast giving a fine squeeze and winked right at Spike.

"I'm sure he'll be Cuming with excitement." She said with an emphasis on Cumming. Spike only moaned more and tried looking away, simply noticing how Fluttershy still being quiet had been moving her hands around slowly fingering herself. Her eyes crossing slightly as she moved slowly. As he shuddered.

His cock only bobbed back up and down as though demanding to get started already. And his balls wanted to be released they felt so damn full.

"Guy's I really think that we should let Twilight be the one to go first."

"What why?" Rarity said looking rather annoyed by this as she crossed her arm, hiding her breast for a good minute. When she just rolled her eyes, decided to just go along with it. Twilight looked over at the group who looked at her. When she sighed going along with it. She began moving over getting right on top of the bed her wings spread out at first showing off their angelic glory as she turned around slowly getting on her back.

Spike watched her breast give a bounce and ass giggled all the wild as he shuddered. Twilight just smiled some, looking over to the boy- No the man who she considered her brother, calling for him.

"Spike please I want you to enjoy yourself." She slowly began spreading her legs for him revealing her pussy. It looked so small, yet beautiful. It took a second for all of this to register, as he got over to her his noise trickling with blood through all of this.

Spike walked over towards the 'bed' and began pulling himself right over it the girls following him surrounding him for a moment each giving a lustful, yet loving smile. They moved in close to each other keeping their eyes on them Pinkie slowly moving over pulling Fluttershy in closer as she reached down rubbing between her legs and pulling Flutters hand away from where they were.

"Are you sure about this Twilight?" Spike asked seeming rather surprised as he began crawling towards the purple Alicorn. Twilights breathing seemed to be nice and slow, from how Spike saw Twilights breast expanding.

"I'm ready Spike please, I want you to be my first."

His heart beating faster as he reached down using his fingers and started to slowly rub her pussy. When he reached down only to find that it was extra wet. His finger felt soaked, as he felt his breathing getting heavier. Going down he felt himself ready and leaned down pulling Twi in for a passionate kiss. When their lips meet. They were met with what felt like a shock of electricity. This definetly brought a fire between the two as Spike pulled twilight in more hungrily as he wrapped one arm around the back of Twi's head. With his other hand caressing her breast.

"Oh, Twilight." Spike muttered his eyes focused on her as his cock pressed against her wet pussy. His cock head pressing against her slits slowly as he began pushing in. there was a minute he thought he wasn't going to fit. Till there came a loud popping sound. There Twilight gave a loud scream as the member pushed deep into her. Spike could feel Twilight wrap her arms and legs around his body.

"Oh holy shit Twilight!" Spike exclaimed much to everyone surprised and gave a smirk. He looked back to the others and watched as Rarity would begin slowly caressing and feeling Applejack over her fingers massaging her breast and sucking on her neck. Spike couldn't help but have a large grin on his face. Till Twilight moved over grabbing ahold of him and pulled his head into her direction and said,

"Will you keep your eyes on me and just fuck me Spike." She gave a growl. Spike could only do but give a nod and began to slowly thrust into her making sure that she didn't get hurt by how big his cock was in her. He couldn't help but groan she was so damn tight. And her pussy was squeezing his member. He could barely in her. That didn't stop her as he began thrusting his hips as he gave a groan.

"Ok Twi but damn your so tight." His hips moving back and forth even if he was going slow his hips thrusted nice and hard. Twilights body bouncing back and forth. Her breast swaying with each thrust. While she does that Twilight eyes closing. Giving a hard moan as she began digging her nails into Spikes back. Spike groaned hard feeling the pain. But it felt so damn good.

"Fuck Twilight!" Spiked moaned harder as he kept his thrusting going. Though Twilight seemed to give an even louder moan. Her head arching back giving a hot pant.

"Spike, keep going I'm getting closer Sweet Celestia I'm going to cum I'm going to cum!" Spike groaned hard thrusting with all his might hearing that. Wanting to make sure that she was going to have a good orgasm.

Twilight just moaned louder her head throwing back as she began Cumming.

"I'm Cumming Spike I'm fucking Cumming!" Spike was able to tell that the way her pussy was milking him dry wanting more demanding it. If Spike had the will thanks to all the teasing he probably wouldn't have ejaculated but because of everything he was going through he began Cumming hard filling Twilights pussy up with his baby batter.

"Fuck!" Spike exclaimed as he released his seed deep into her giving a hard moan as he looked down. Twilight slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, with a simple smile. As she had A smile spreading across her face.

"Wow Spike. That was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it Twilight." Spike muttered softly as the two leaned in for a rather loving kiss. Their lips would meet there for a good second, as they held it like that.

Spike looked down towards Twilight for a minute maybe two. It didn't matter as time only seemed to slow down him them. Spike proceeded to pull out and laying his head down as they laid on the hand made bed for a second though He looked over watching the girls as they stared at him in surprise.

"Is there something wrong guys?" Spike asked feeling concerned as Rainbow Dash moved over some.

"Damn dude your still hard." She pointed over towards Spikes cock that was clearly standing up ready for another round, maybe two or three. If the night pressed on for it Spike looked concerned.

"Is that a bad thing I mean, it takes a few times before I go soft."

"Dude that's fucking awesome." Rainbow exclaimed seeming excited as she had basicly dashed over to the handsome Drake. She nearly jogged over to Spike when she reached over grabbing ahold of his cock giving it a small squeeze.

"Ohhhh!" Spike moaned loudly his cock was feeling so sensitive. Rainbow Dash just gave a smirk while jerking the member.

"You're so not walking right for a week after we're done with you." The cocky look on her face as she began jerking him faster with that cocky smile that seemed to be plastered on her face at all time. Spike was feeling a look of concern on his face as he heard that. But his member had a different reacted as it just twitched, basicly saying,

'_Yes ma'am!' _

Rainbow Dash was moving over ready for the kill as she basicly pushed Spike down on his back as she licked her lips slowly. Spike couldn't help but imagine her as a hungry cougar ready to pounce on her pray. As she moved her hips in closer letting her wings flap lifting her in the air she suddenly came to a complete stop. As she felt a hand grab her hand.

Rainbow dash was clearly surprised by this as she looked over seeing who it was that grabbed right ahold of her. Rainbow Dash looked down. It was Fluttershy. Her hand reached over covering her mouth She was still wearing her White bra that looked somewhat too tight around her breast's as though it was close to snapping off her and flying at someone like a missile. No one wanted to be around when that happened.

"Yes Fluttershy?" Rainbow dash asked seeming rather annoyed by this as she was basicly blocked from a good dicking. She just looked down at the Butterscotch mare.

"Um Rainbow Dash could you possibly go next. If that isn't too much trouble." Fluttershy meekly said as she tried not looking her friend in the eyes. Her face was looking rather pink, almost matching Pinkies face.

"B-But I." Rainbow Dash tried finding the right words through the way Fluttershy just looked at her with those innocent nervous eyes, and Rainbow Dash's more loyal side taking over managing to suppress her very large libido. There was no way she could get out of this.

"Fine!" She huffed crossing her arms and landed down back on her feet. Fluttershy gives a smile and moves in hugging her friend.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash, I'll try not to take too long." She willed her wings out raising herself as she slowly hovered over Spike who laid there looking up to Fluttershy who in this position looked like an angel descending from heavens. She slowly moved down till she was basicly straddling Spike. Rainbow dash looked positively annoyed by this. That was when Pinkie Pie showed up and giving her Cheshire grin said,

"Don't worry Dashie! While you're waiting to be impaled I'll help get you nice and wet!" She said giving a wink as she pulled the rainbow mare off to the side and getting down on her knee's. Though quickly she had moved to pull out from her poufy hair what looked to be a can of whip cream.

Spike couldn't help but feel his notice bleed slightly from the sight of the two mares and the small can, wherever it had originated from.

"I really hope that you enjoy yourself, Spike, please make yourself feel good." She said softly looking rather nervous, as she reached behind her and began unclasping the overly small bra, which had managed to not pop off her. She tossed it off to the side. She slowly moved down her eyes looking rather nervous when she moved slowly caressing his hard cock, positioning his pecker against her pussy as she moved down slowly letting gravity push her down. She was blushing even more as she adjusted and reached down taking her equally white panties, as she managed to somehow pull it off her and tossing it off to the side.

"Will you please be gentle?" She asked softly as she began adjusting herself/ Spike doing the same as he moved himself into a more comfortable sitting position. And shudder.

"I can try Fluttershy." He said softly his hand reaching over caressing her hips his claws moving over rubbing her firm sexy ass. Fluttershy was giving a soft moan as she felt them. Beginning to move down more her pussy was dripping with anticipation.

"Oh Spike." Fluttershy murmured as She began going down his Hard-pussy soaked cock began pressing against her slit as he slowly pushed in and instantly felt himself moaning hard. He had to use all his strength just to not blow his load so soon. She was rivaling Twilight with how tight she was. Spike grunted,

"O-Ohh my Fluttershy!" He said barely able to move within her, as Fluttershy began pushing herself up and down with a little help as she flapped her beautiful wings moving her body rocking it. She kept her eyes closed. Probably trying to keep her nerves intact. Though than She began to scream rather loudly, and saying something that none of her friends would imagine her saying,

"Oh holy fuck Spike please harder!" Her eyes shot open as they looked wide at him without warning. That was when her mouth opened and began bucking her hips back and forth. Spike tried doing as she asked moving slowly but groaned hard as he felt like he could barely move at all. It took him a few minutes of pumping his cock up right inside of her groaning harder as he bit his lips something about all of this he loved. And she was getting a little looser just for the dragon.

"mmm give momma all this loving." Fluttershy said giving a wink her libido clearly overriding her brain as she bounced harder and faster. Basicly causing the table bed to rock and shake with ever bounce. Twilight who was laying right next to her just seemed to be shaking but too tired to move though she seemed to be slowly rubbing her wet cum filled pussy moaning more. Spike looked over watching the other girls rubbing and playing with each other clearly horny and excited about this whole thing. As they waited for their turn.

Rainbow Dash was moaning more her hips moving back and forth, while Pinkie kept her head right where it needed to be eating the competitive mare out. Everything was too much as Spike trusted in one last time Cumming another impressive and large load right into Fluttershy.

Fluttershy gave a soft moan as a small smile on her face as she got up and barely said anything but a simple,

"Thank you." She rolled off landing on Twilight who gave a hard: Ummf! Though that had been it as she seemed to move over some as Fluttershy had basically pulled Twi off the bed leaving Spike right there. His head spinning slowly as he felt his lips dry, he definitely needed some water. Her clothes already pulled off she was stark naked.

Spike tried pulling himself up. Hoping to have a minute to get something to drink. But this was a bad mistake as he suddenly felt himself getting tackled. She reached over pinning him down to the bed as she swiftly moved to pull her right on top of him wrapping her legs around him as she stated.

"You're not going anywhere, baby. You owe me a hell of a fuck."

Rainbow dash had somehow managed to slip his cock into her which made cock groan hard his member was so sensitive as he felt her using her strong leg muscles back and forth making him move and fuck her. Spike didn't know how he could keep going though He just began thrusting, thrusting slower as his body began to go a little sluggish. Even with hid dragon stamina. He was wearing thin by this. As he felt his cock straining to stay hard. Though began moving his hips as he groans.

His thrust weren't as hard as before or as fast. Though thankfully Rainbow dash wasn't as overly tight as the Twilight or Fluttershy, but she was snug around him. He gaped more thrusting with all his might as Rainbow dash just chuckled some.

"What's wrong Spike getting tired! I'm sure you can do better than that I want you to make me scream." She seemed to be teasing. Spike panted as he kept moving going harder, and faster pushing his body to its very limits but how far he could go he didn't know though. It seemed like Rainbow dash wasn't having any of this, and Spike wasn't going as fast as she really wanted. As she began using her legs making Spike thrust Faster and faster. Spike groaned eyes widening as he just felt his hips and body turning into a blur thanks to Rainbows Speed.

"O-o-o-oh yeah!" Rainbow said feeling herself being fucked nice and fast. Her pussy was vibrating with need as Spike was shaking with each thrust.

"Oh, come on you can do better than that fuck me like you mean it!" Rainbow screamed seeming frustrated as she forced spike to thrust as fast as his body would allow. For Spike something in his snapped as he opened his eyes and his iris turned into a slit his eyes overwhelmed with green as his heart started to slow down. The world around began to go faster.

Rainbow was watching this as her eyes widen from the look as her iris expand and the only thing she could say before it all went down was.

"Oh shit I'm in trouble."

"Spike Want's!" He roared with loudly the palace was shaking from how he sounded and had practically grabbed a hold of Rainbow Dash and basicly forcing her in the air and held her tightly as he began thrusting in her hard, harder than he'd ever done before to any of the girls. Rainbow dash was surprised and moaned profusely as the beast of a dragon was taking her. She felt her mouth opening as she moaned huskily as she was being ravaged by the beast. When he moved to snort louder as his hips moved harder. He might not have been faster but he was fucking the living shit out of her as Rainbow Dash moaned louder,

"Oh shit oh shit harder, harder baby!" Her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she licked her lips as she felt her lower half going numb. As Spike growled.

"Spikes going to cum!" as he does, he suddenly begins releasing deep in her filling her pussy up, Drenching her. Than the next thing to happened which was so much of a surprise as he began breathing out a large amount of his Dragon fire. It roared into the air with a glorious amount as it filled the building with a green light.

He dropped Rainbow Dash, who looked like she had passed out a blissful smile on her face. Her tongue hanging out. As her pussy was filled with so much cum. But Spike wasn't done yet. He looked over to Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity. His eyes glowing with pure lust.

"Spike Want's More!" The girls only gulped cause they were in for one hell of a good time.

The girl's watched Spike in utter fear, as he approached them, with that smirk on his face he didn't look like the Spike they'd known. Somehow the little bit of teasing that Rainbow Dash had done during her session. Had triggered something in him. The way his eyes were seemed so animalistic.

"Darling, I know Spikes in the mood for passion but is it me or does he look…"

"Hornier than a horned toad in mating season?"

"Let's go with that. Also, He looks slightly bigger." Rarity said looking down as she looked at his cock. It was bouncing with each step while being rock hard. Spike just snarled with each step, as he got closer to the three mares. Applejack and Rarity looked rather scared. But Pinkie Pie on the other hand just. Just looked at Spike with a star's replacing her iris.

"Oh boy, It looks like spikes really riled up I wonder what he's going to do next." It seemed like she just jumped in the air turning her tail into a mini Helicopter, as she hovered right towards Spike who just stood there looking at Pinkie Pie rather confused though as she landed right in his arms Spike growled and declared.

"Spike Wants!" As he began giving her neck a bite almost as though he's marking her as his own as Pinkie gave a moan as she was ripping her Underwear off.

"Oh, Spikes getting Kinky. Remember my safe words Ballons!" She said snarkily though without warning Spike felt himself being slammed down on his back rather confused as the Pink mare had managed to put him down on his back nearly in an instant.

"Though I wonder what your Safeword is Big boy. I wonder if it's Apples. Wait no that's Applejack's."

"Hey, now I ain't got no safe word!"

"Oh, Applejack's really hardcore. Or is it Applecore." Spike even in his beast-like state groaned from how bad that pun was. He just didn't have time to react as Pinkie Seemed to be slamming down into him nice and hard, as she managed to rearrange herself onto his cock. Her breast bouncing up and down as she moved her hips. For a moment you could literally hear the Boing coming off from them as she pushed that cock In and out of her pussy.

'Boing, Boing, boing!' She was bouncing on his cock giving a long moan as she shuddered to move her hips rocking harder, while Spike was laying there groaning. His hips dragging. As he thrust in her with all his might slamming into her as Pinkie was managing to hold him down just bonging and bouncing on his cock moaning harder,

"Wow, this feels so good it's like a big meaty trampoline you guys should try!" She called out moving her hips more giving a loud Umff. Spikes beast-like eyes seemed to widen realizing the situation he was in.. Pinkie reached over grabbing the Dragons hands and pulled them up as he cupped her breast, as she moaned more.

"Come on Spiky wikey before you Fill my oven up, get to playing with my fun bags." She winked as she bounced faster giving a profusely moaning as spike grunted his head pulling back for this and gave a hard-fast thrust moaned more, as he nodded his mind fritzing out, as he was in between his normal self and beast mode. He groaned more growling, as he thrust faster, This only made the pink mare giggle and bounces faster. She was somehow holding on as Spike was giving it his all, no holds back as she held on for dear life. Though for Spike even in this form found it kind of hot and proceeded to move faster even managing to take the reins. Pushing her back and right down under him as he took her.

"Ooooh! Keep going Spike fuck me harder!" She said which was widening. She wanted it harder, Spike was already fucking her with all he had. , Hell, he was going even harder with her than Rainbow Dash. And She was still passed out on the bed next to Twilight and a giggling Fluttershy who was out in a daze in some ways. Her fingers rubbing her Pussy.

It seemed to snap him back into reality as he looked around, some.

"What the where. Oh shit!" He called out suddenly releasing his cum filling the Pink mare with his seed and giving it all he had. His cock just unloading everything he could muster. His head rolling back as he felt her hot breath as he released in her, she was so snuggled and held him tight for the second as she looked up.

"Aww done already? But we were just getting started. Oh well, my personal Bakery is full now." She snickered

Spike was rather surprised, as he looked to her, "This was just getting started for her. She was driving up the walls being bonkers and fucking like that. Pinkie just jumped right off Spike and seemed to bounce off going with the others a spring in her step Spike just looked over at her while she walked away. He realized there was only two to go, How far did he have left. He really didn't know His balls were feeling so drained, would he even have enough Stamina to even go.

That was before Pinkie popped back in.

"Oh wait I almost forgot. Here drink this."

Pulling out of her hair the infinite wonders that it had, she pulled out a small green vial and pushed it into Spikes' mouth, forcing him to drink it all up, which really caught him off guard. As the liquid went down his throat a surge of energy wrapped around him and his body feeling almost revitalized.

"What the pinkie what was that?!" Spike asked as he looked around. Applejack and rarity close together, Rarity playing with the orange mare's breast while looking sultry at him. With want and lust. Every instinct in him was demanding that he go over there and rut the two till they couldn't walk for a week- No make it two weeks.

"Don't worry Spike, it's just some plot device to make sure you can keep going for the audience fapping away!" Pinkie said looking off to a random wall in front of them and giving a wave before walking away. Spike just looked so confused by this even the others for a second thought it was overwhelmed by the pure passion of lust and want. That they went right back to the whole situation.

Applejack and Rarity looked over at each other for a minute giving a small smile,

"So sugar cube would you like to go first or should I?" Applejack asked looking at Rarity with a long smile caressing her cheek slowly with a desire like they were both lovers. Though Rarity just gave a smile and caressing her hands between the cowpony's pussy, her fingers gliding over the wet slit.

'I think you should go next to you're so wet. You need it." Giving a small chuckle and eyeing Spike.

"Please be careful Spikey Wikey. I really want you at your best for me." She began licking her lips slowly as she looked at him lustfully. Spike couldn't help but think that she was close to ripping everyone apart and attacking Spike like a bone.

Applejack just nodded,

"why thank you heh Though I think I'll wear him out, cause he's had the rest and time for the Apple best." She laughed and walked over out of Rarity's arms. Her hips swaying back and forth as she adjusted her Stetson hat, with a clear lust in her eyes, but keeping her confidence as Spike knew he'd be in for a ride of a lifetime, and this Bronco kicked hard,

Applejack moved right on the bed her face positioned before the girls who seemed to be getting comfortable in each other's arm's Pinkie Blowing kisses, as she seemed to be playing with Fluttershy' s boobs and the butterscotch mare blushing and moaning even more while playing with herself. Spike licked his lips liking the Display, and Applejack was just presenting herself for him, her ass in the air and head down while she gave it a simple wiggle. It was clear she was giving him something nice to show before the main event. Spike walked over as his body bounced kicking with excitement as he was ready for this rodeo.

"Hope you got your spurs on Partner cause It's gonna be a Wild Ride." She said being seductive her southern tic being a major turn on for the dragon who gave a nod and using his wings, he caused himself to float slightly as they flapped in the air. His hands reaching over feeling her firm plump ass and gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, you better be ready, cause When I'm done, there will be a new sheriff in town." He soon gave her a smack, which caused Aj to moan softly.

"Hmm prove it, big boy." She said glancing back at him, and Spike nodded, though instead of going straight for her pussy. No, the drake had other plans as he moved over spreading her ass cheeks. This Apple Mare was going to be needing more, than just that, and he knew it. So he moved over giving her a smack as he looked over seeing her tight little, Anus. It was a good thing his cock had been lubed up thanks to the girl's contribution, Otherwise, he might've been in a whole heap of trouble after doing this.

"Well if you Insist." Spike said giving a chuckle, and without warning, or even saying anything he sunk his cock deep into her ass. Applejack's reaction was just perfect. She gave a loud scream, somewhat in pain, and somewhat apart of pure pleasure and excitement. Giving a loud moan as Spike sunk his cock deep into her anal canal.

"Ohh Holy Shit!" Applejack screamed as she pushed back her fingers gripping onto the ground, as she took the cock, and began pushing back. Spike groaned hard, her ass felt so damn good, and much tighter than any of the girl's pussy's. He wondered how long he'd even last. Though he made do, as he began thrusting hard. And with quick motions.

"Hmm Come on Applejack can't take the heat." He said giving a cocky Smile as he gave her ass another hard smack as he thrusted harder, and harder feeling himself getting more turned on just by the way she took his cock.

"Oh you'll Be getting It Spike." She muttered digging in closer. She was feeling so full her ass taking all she could and loving every second. Applejacks pussy seemed to be giving a slight wink, as she bit her lips harder. She reached back and touched spikes chest as she panted more.

"Come on I know you can do better than this fuck harder!" She moaned her hair beginning to shake seeming to turn into a hot mess,

"I'm sure I can." Spike responded. He grunted hard, thrusting harder His hands grabbing onto her hips tightly slamming her right back into him as he did so with all his might, Applejack moaned harder, as this was the Fucking she needed. The way he moved and pulled her into that hard sausage of his, She loved every second of it moaning and biting her lips while looking back.

"Hmm you sure can Partner Now keep going!" She moaned heavily her body was feeling like it was on fire. She was getting closer, and she definetly loved every second of it. Spike was too. He seemed to be lost in all of it. That was when he felt something press into his back. Looking behind him all while pulling Applejack into him like a jackhammer. He saw Rarity standing there her breast pushed into his back.

"I hope you didn't forget about me darling? Rarity said whispering sweet nothing in his ears as she blew in with her hot breath. The way her breast pressed against her back caused Spikes heart to race faster. Rarity, moved over slowly, reaching down as she began caressing his thighs. Slowly moving over beginning to rub his thighs and rubbing them as she wraps her arms around.

"I definetly didn't Rarity." Spike muttered as he thrusted faster, lost to the world and moaned hard, as Rarity moved pulling him in for another long drawn out kiss. He never noticed that his cock was slipping out, and Rarity adjusting him as Applejack was moaning harder, feeling her ass going empty, But it seemed like Rarity had her own plan. Pushing his cock from the tight ass and straight for her pussy.

Applejack had noticed this but in her mind She really didn't care. Why should she as she felt that cock basicly impaling her.

"By starswirls beard I'm gonna cum!" Applejack screeched out her pussy felt as though it was milking Spike for everything he had. Moaning more her hips bucking faster, as she gives a loud groaning more. Feeling herself in an array of orgasmic bliss spreading from her body. As Spike seemed to cum into him. It wasn't a powerful squirt like the other girls. But it definetly filled her up for all she was worth.

"Yee Haw. Now that was a good ol' fucking. I know we'll definetly must have this kind of rodeo again. When your going at full steam." She winked to the dragon and began swaying her hips. Her ass shaking as her pussy was leaking cum, but she didn't care.

So now it was just Rarity, and Spike. The young Dragon was huffing and puffing. Even shaking her butt, as she got on the bed joining the girls. Curling up for a good minute, for a good minute. As she seemed to relax even taking Her Stetson hat down covering her eyes. While wrapping her arms behind her head getting comfy. Feeling herself so full.

"Oh my." Spike reacted as he looked over his member was straining to keep himself hard. It was definetly sensitive, If he wasn't careful, he imagined that his member would cum from just a small breeze hitting it. As he felt himself falling back and hitting the ground. Sitting right there.

"Oh Spikey, are you too tired for me?" Rarity asked cooing some as she moved around standing in front of him, her body nude and hips swaying gently. To Spike she was perfect completely flawless skin, wide hips. When she got closer. Her beautiful eyes just on him, while the world seemed to slow down.

The two of them where like this as she moved over laying before him, as her hair seemed to cling the bed. As she spread her legs. She looked so wet, so excited. Spike could practically smell the lust coming from her and she'd been waiting for him.

"Come on Spike I know you've been waiting for this for a good long time."

Spike didn't waist time, as he moved towards her, and there he began taking her. It was slow yet passionate, as he moved sliding his member into her. She wasn't the tightest. Spike looked down deep in her eyes as they began to fuck, No to Spike it was love his heart pounded harder as he thrusted moaning more looking into those eyes. Rarity moaning. Not fully moving, as Spike continues thrusting, going on for a while his hips running back and forth as he groaned more.

"Oh Rarity!" He moaned out as Rarity moaned louder her arms around Spike as she gasped more her toes curling. As She took him her eyes closing and head rolling back.

"Spike."

Spike began Cumming releasing in her, It was over before it began But it seemed like the two didn't care as Spike released what little cum, he had, and let it move through her, as he gasped and pulled away. His breath heavy, and finally his cock did the only thing it could do. It went limp They laid on the bed, and Spike closed his eyes being out like a light.

That had been a month ago. Spike couldn't help chuckle remembering how the next day. He woke up Somehow in the center of the bed with each mare laying around him, wrapping theirs arms together as they held each other. It was an interesting event, especially seeing the girls waking up. That ended rather odd though Spike didn't mind.

The month after that nothing much seemed to happen. Though, every so often Pinkie Pie would pop by for some quality time, along with Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. They seemed to be insatiable. Wanting more and more, Spike didn't even know how he'd even survived. They say Dragons were greedy.

Spike was in his room, getting ready for the days work. He was heading down right towards the front of the castle giving a simple smile. Though that was when he heard a rather familiar voice.

"Are you that big of an idiot!"

"Oh come on Ember, How was I suppose to know this would happen.

"Well I don't know you're suppose to be a genius. So you should've know that this would happen!"

Spike walked on into the castle's main room where Ember was standing there wearing her armor, her large Buxom breast slightly exposed as she held the Dragon Staff looking positively annoyed as she looked to the Alicorn. Whom Spike had noticed that

"Is there something wrong?" He asked looking over to Twilight seeming somewhat confused as Twilight looked over to her assistant, and blushed hard.

"Yeah Spike, Um you remember that big thing that happened a month ago on your birthday, and well We took that potion."

"Oh how could I not forget it. I think I'm still shooting blanks." Spike said giving a small laugh rubbing the back of his head.

"Um well… There was an accident." She didn't say anything else she couldn't find the words so she did the only thing she could do slowly raising her stomach showing off a slightly swollen stomach and there was a small mark on her stomach that looked to be like that of a green flame showing off. Spike seemed so speechless by this.

"Twilight? A-A-are you?" He stuttered though all Twilight did was nod. Spikes eyes widened at the realization, as he felt a desire no a want to sit down.

"How did this happen!"

"Well it seems that most potions don't work on Dragons and seems that they work the opposite so. Instead of making your sperm infertile well…"

There was a knocking on the door. As it went silent for a minute, but that didn't last long as the door seemed to be kicked open revealing five other mares. Who just stood there rainbow dash and applejack looked so annoyed at this though each of them holding a small stick? Spike didn't need to look at them to realize that those were pregnancy tests.

So Spike being a man, did the only thing a male in his position would do with realizing he was about to be the father of six children close to the same time. He passed out.

Little did Spike know, that he was in for something even worst, as Out in the desert of Saddle Arabia was a carriage being pulled off in the distance ran entirely by magic as two mares sat there looking off one of them a petite yet beautiful blue woman with large breast and silver hair was holding the reigns looking over to her friend seeming rather annoyed.

Her friend who was just in the side seat a familiar looking unicorn who was simply sitting back seeming hungry as she was snacking on what looked to be ruby colored Popcorns and an extremely round Belly. Just devouring it.

"Trixie will remind you Starlight that when we get home to let, Spike know what happened."

"I will Trixie just relax, beside we'll be back in a month, Now please can you pass me some butter." Starlight asked taking another bite as she was feeling so Hungry. Her stomach growled wanting more of the strange treat she was managing to hold down.

"Trixie will, but you Owe Trixie, those popgems are expensive, and we can't use our big trick now to protect the twins." She muttered giving a huff and handing her more butter while they drove off in the star filled night.

It was definetly right Spike wouldn't be seeing this coming. He was in for a big surprised. That's for sure.


End file.
